


Alpha Anniversary

by flippingfandoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingfandoms/pseuds/flippingfandoms
Summary: Breakfast surprise to domestic day





	Alpha Anniversary

“DADDY! DADDY DADDY!” Alexis runs into Stiles and Derek's room with a wide smile as she jumps up on the bed. Derek’s eyes shoot open and he smiles, seeing his 3 year old daughter jumping on his half-empty bed. He laughs and pulls her into a hug and she cuddles into his arms. 

 

“Hey there, sweetie,” Derek says happily as Alexis wiggles out of the hug and sits on her father’s stomach. 

 

“Hi Daddy,” she giggles and starts playing with Derek's hand, though it is about 5 times bigger than hers. 

 

“Alexis… where's Papa?” 

 

“He is... um.” she pauses, obviously trying to remember something Stiles told her. “Oh yeah! Papa is at the store and I’m supposed to dist-I mean... cuddle you!” she says proudly. 

 

Derek giggles and lets her climb all over him as he turns on the TV and watches as the anchors on the news talk about everything he  _ should _ already know about. As he listens to the weatherman tells him it’s going to be storming all weekend, Alexis starts to jump up and down on the bed, then on top of Derek's stomach.

 

“Alexis, stop jumping on the bed, please!” She nods and smiles at her dad, then settles down and cuddles into Stiles’ side of the bed.

 

After a few minutes of watching the news, Derek hears a loud crash and instantly springs out of the bed. He puts Alexis in the closet and tells her to stay put. Once he’s out of the room, he lets his claws come out. He climbs down the stairs quickly and yanks open the kitchen door. He lets out a low growl and looks around to see Stiles with a large pan on the floor by his feet and the rest of his pack standing there glaring at him. “What the hell is going on?” 

 

Stiles looks at the others, panicked, then says, “Surprise?” After a glare from Derek, he continues, “Babe? Did you forget what day it is?” He gets a confused look. “Sourwolf! It's the anniversary of the day you became the leader of the pack!” 

 

Derek's eyes widen as he looks at the calendar. “Oh shoot, it is.” 

 

“We all wanted to give you a surprise, so we stole Stiles and had Alexis distract you till everything was ready, but no, Stiles had to drop the pan.” Erica rolls her eyes and glares at Stiles. “We sent Alexis because we know you get so distracted with her and Stiles wanted to help us… well, it was really his idea to make you a big breakfast.” 

 

Derek smiles widely and goes over and hugs his husband and mate as they hear the little pats of Alexis's feet as she runs in. “Papa! Daddy ran in! I’m sorry I didn't distract him but I got him a shirt.” With a huge smile she holds up one of Derek's dark gray sweaters. Dereks picks her up and hands her to Stiles and kisses Alexis’s nose. 

 

“Thank you, cutie,” Derek smiles happily and slides it on. 

 

“Alex, you did perfect, it was Papa's fault.” Stiles tickles her tummy and takes her over to the chair with the booster seat. Erica walks over with Lydia and they start cooing over Alexis as Kira and Malia go back to making the blueberry muffins. Allison is making a baggie of cereal for Alexis with Scott standing behind her, hands on the bump that will soon be their twin babies. Isaac and Boyd took over the stove and the twins went back to making the waffles. 

 

Stiles looks around as Derek wraps his arms around him. They look at their official and unofficial family together. Once Derek finally admitted that Stiles is his mate, the pack instantly started treating him like a second alpha. At first, Derek didn’t like the fact that the betas wanted Stiles’ help instead of t his own. Over time he came to understand that the betas took him as a mother figure and himself as a father figure. They all were so happy at their wedding and when they heard about Alexis they were over the moon. In Fact they all went up to the cliff by the woods and howled with joy. Now Derek looks around happily and proudly, “I think we are did  pretty well babe.” 

 

Stiles squeezes his hands and looks back at his husband, “I think so too babe, but they all still need us… God, I've been a helicopter parent since 16.” Stiles turns around and drops his head onto Derek’s shoulder. Derek kisses his head and rubs his husbands back happily. 

 

“And you helped show me how to take in and trust people,” Derek mumbles in his ear as Ethan and Lydia starts taking things to the already set table. “Thank you for planning this, babe.” 

 

Stiles smirks. “We still have other plans today” . 

 

“Oh, yeah? What are we gonna do today?”   
  


“After breakfast, we are going to go the park, then walk around town to get lunch, and after that, Alexis is going to spend the night with  Lydia, Erica, and Allison for a girls night.” 

 

“What about Kira and Malia?” Derek asks, confused. 

 

“They have the big meet-the-parents date tonight,” Stiles tells him as they start walking over to the large table they got custom made to seat the whole pack. Derek sits down at the head of the table with a happy smile when Stiles kisses his cheek before sitting as well. “Ok, everyone eat, and it's the twins turn to do the dishes while everyone else gets ready for the park. Oh, and Erica, make sure Alexis eats something healthy,” Stiles says as he watches his daughter eat a waffle bigger than her face.  Soon they are all on the short drive to the park. Stiles had bought a small white bus recently so they all got in there. Derek drives while Stiles sits next to Alexis behind him with everyone else sitting in their assigned bus seats. The radio plays softly in the background as everyone chatters about various things.

* * *

 

When they get out of the bus, Derek walks hand in hand with Stiles, Alexis on his shoulders. Allison takes a few pictures of them from behind as Scott carries the bag of frisbees, soccer balls, and toys for Alexis. Kira is trying to convince Malia the parent meeting date would go fine, and the twins were taking bets of how long it would take for Alexis to get Isaac to buy her ice cream (Ethan says 20 minutes from putting the picnic blanket down. Aiden says 30.) Boyd listens to Erica tell him about how much she wants kids. 

 

The blanket is laid out and Ethan sets his timer as Derek takes out a few frisbees and leads Scott, Malia, Isaac, Boyd, and the twins to the open field by the playground. Soon Isaac swaps places with Erica to play with Alexis on the slides with Allison as Stiles and Lydia discuss students in her Human Behavior class at the local college, because Stiles is her assistant. Derek works from home and makes enough money for the family, but Stiles loves helping teach, so Lydia hired her alpha's mate. A few times Derek has ran into the class with a crying Alexis in his arms and Stiles had to sing to her softly as the class watched, then continued teaching with the sleeping baby against his chest. 

 

Now Derek watches his pack run around happily and Ethan smirked as Isaac gets hit by Alexis’ puppy dog eyes. Whenever someone besides her parents see those eyes (something she learned from Scott,) they will give her what she wants 90% of the time. “Uncle Isaac? Can I have ice cream?” Alexis asks in her cute little voice. 

 

He smiles happily. “Yes, cutie, lets hurry before your Daddy or Papa finds out.” Isaac picks her up and carries her to get a cone as Aiden hands Ethan a 10. 

 

“Those damn puppy dog eyes,” he mutters. 

 

“You mean those damn wolfie pup eyes,” Ethan corrects his brother. 

* * *

Around 5 everyone leaves the makeshift parking lot next to the large house. Scott and Allison are letting Alexis stay with them for the night till the weekly sunday night dinner. Once the door closes behind the group, Derek is on the phone ordering Chinese food as Stiles turns on Netflix. 

 

Soon they are on the couch, cuddling and watching movies with empty chinese containers on the coffee table. “Hey, babe?” Stiles asks softly as they cuddle.

 

“Yes, handsome?” Derek mumbles into Stiles neck.

 

“I love you so much and I’m so happy you admitted I’m your mate. By the way, can you tell me again that BS excuse you used to not tell me?” 

 

Derek groans into his neck. “I told myself that you'd finally get scared of wolves and move away first chance you got. I was terrified you’d leave me because I would literally have died if you left for good.” 

 

“Good thing I’m never gonna leave you or the pack ever my big ol sourwolf,” Stiles kisses his lips softly and smiles. 

 

They both cuddle into each other on the couch and soon fall asleep. 

 

They spend the next day cleaning the house, then driving into town and getting brunch at a small diner they both love. After running by the grocery store, they go home and start making dinner. 

 

They hear the door open and Stiles immediately drops down to scoop up his and Derek's hyperactive pup. As the pack sits down at the table, they all share anything exciting. Allison says that she's pregnant (Causing the pack to stand up and howl like the nerds they are), Malia says the meet the parents dinner went off perfectly, Isaac says he got a job at the local contractors office, and Erica says Boyd finally proposed (Stiles and Lydia instantly pulled out the book of wedding themes they made for Stiles and Dereks). After congratulating everyone, Stiles stands and says that he's gotten blue prints cleared by the city to build everyone houses on the Hale property and basically build a neighborhood for the pack. Everyone cheers loudly. Most have been looking to move closer to the pack house, and now they are all living together till the houses are ready to move into. 


End file.
